


Make You Mine

by saucyminx



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Step 01: Jensen sees Jared, Step 02: Jensen meets Jared, Step 03: Jensen seduces Jared, Step 04: There is sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The very first time Jensen saw him, the guy was coming in from a run. Or something that made him very... sweaty. Jensen had been carrying his clothes down to the laundry room but he was only two steps out the door when his gaze landed on one of the tallest guys he’d ever seen. He was tall and tan and his muscles were glistening in the cheap lighting of their hallway. The guy had on a sleeveless shirt and black, loose shorts and Jensen was amazed his jaw hadn’t dropped, or that he hadn’t drooled.

Instead of quickening his steps to say hello - like any _normal_ person would have done - Jensen just stopped, watching the man unlock his door, tugging the earpieces from his iPod out just as he disappeared inside. Once he’d gotten his feet into motion again he stared at the door, the number _twenty-two_ ingrained into his mind, chanting over and over as he headed down the flights of stairs to the basement where the laundry room was.

After that, Jensen saw him all the time, at least in passing. He had no idea when the guy had moved in - or how he’d missed him before - but it was like Jensen’s senses were on super alert. Sometimes he’d see him pre-jog, when his honey brown hair fell in his face and his skin looked silky soft. Sometimes it was post-jog - Jensen might be a little fond of the soft core porn action but he wasn’t admitting to that.

He saw him out in the parking lot - learning that the giant truck Jensen had marveled at not too long ago belonged to him - or picking up his mail in the lobby. And once, he stepped into the laundry room just as the guy was folding his clothes and putting them in his basket. Jensen had dumped his things in the washer, opening and closing his mouth half a dozen times to try and come up with something wittier than _hi_.

In the end they’d only exchanged smiles – and, of course, the guy’s would have to be brilliantly bright with dimples that curved in his cheeks and made Jensen’s heart skip a beat.

Eventually, Jensen decided he was being ridiculous about _not_ approaching the man. After all, Jensen knew he was an attractive guy; he had no problem hitting on people. And sure, he didn’t know anything about this guy except that his sticker on his mailbox said _J. Padalecki_ , and well that he was ridiculously gorgeous. Jensen figured it was a pretty good starting point and he’d go from there.

-=-=-=-

Jensen clutched the measuring cup tight in his hand and reminded himself over and over what he was going to say. It definitely wouldn’t do to make a stupid first impression. If he could just learn the guy’s name and find out how normal he was - and witty, and charming (as Jensen imagined) then Jensen wouldn’t be so nervous the next time.

He smoothed his _supposed to be casual_ t-shirt down, slid a hand back through his hair, then knocked, smile already forming on his lips.

Tossing a shirt over his bare shoulder, Jared walked over to his door while whacking his iPhone slightly on his palm. Pulling the door open he shook it once more, frowned and then looked up into a rather startled pair of green eyes. "Hi, you're... you're a neighbor, right?"

Jensen’s eyes were stuck somewhere around the top of the man’s hipbone, visible over his low slung jeans. His gaze shifted to the dusting of hair below the belly button before he remembered that he was trying _not_ to look like an idiot. His eyes shot up to the man’s tentative smile and he nodded, forcing himself to smile in his most friendly - non-leering - way. “Yeah. I’m Jensen, in twenty-six. I uh, I was hoping you could spare a cup of sugar?”

"You bakin'?" Jared leaned against the door frame and shook his phone again then glanced down at it quickly before looking back at Jensen. _Jensen_ , kind of an unusual name.

“Yeah. Or, trying to. But, I’ve heard sugar is important in cookies, so...” Jensen shrugged, glancing at the man’s hand. “Phone problems?” He wanted a _name_ but hey, bare chest, he couldn’t complain too much.

"Stupid thing, s'not sendin' text messages. Anyway, let me get you your ... what did you want? Sugar?" Jared reached out for the measuring cup and grinned. "You try and fix my phone." He held out the phone and tugged on the measuring cup that Jensen still had quite a tight hold on.

Jared’s grin turned a little mischievous. “You have to let it go - for the sugar.”

“Oh, right.” Jensen abruptly let go and the guy nearly stumbled back. Jensen flinched. It would be just his luck if he somehow injured the guy and thus ended any attempt at... anything.

“Thanks,” he called into the open doorway where mystery hot man disappeared.

Jensen turned his gaze down to the phone, frowning for a moment before powering it off. It was the only thing he could think of, not like he could magically fix a phone he didn’t even know how to operate. The phone was just turning back on when the guy returned and he smiled. “I tried a magic spell on it, maybe it’ll help.”

Jared held out the measuring cup and peered out in the hallway. "Hope no one's lookin' they'll wonder if I'm sellin' drugs or something." He laughed, leaned against the doorframe again and exchanged the phone for the sugar.

As he stared down at the screen a message popped up to let him know that his text had been sent. "Hey! You fixed it. Your magic is powerful."

Grinning in success, Jensen half bowed. “I try to do one good deed a day, you’re lucky enough to be on the receiving end.” He really could get used to that guy’s smile, it was kind of breath taking. “Thanks for the sugar, my cookies are eternally grateful.”

"I'm always willing to lend a helping hand to baking. Maybe sometime you could bring me a cookie." Wrinkling his nose slightly, Jared laughed again and held out his right hand. "Nice to have met you, Jensen."

Ah, finally, Jensen was really hoping they’d get around to this. He slid his hand into the man’s and smiled his softest, sweetest smile. “Nice to meet you too... um,” he hesitated, waiting for the man to fill in the blank.

"Jared, sorry." Jared laughed again and shook Jensen's hand firmly. "Now we can talk next time we're doing laundry on the same day."

Jensen laughed, letting the name settle in his mind. “Ah yeah, nothing more awkward than the small laundry room lack of conversation.” He shifted in place, no real desire to move away. After all, it wasn’t like he _really_ had a batch of cookies waiting to be made. “You know, my momma always taught me to put the shirt over my head but you’re really makin’ this look work, might be a new trend.”

Jared looked down and shook his head as he realized what he'd done. "God, sorry. Yeah. The phone thing - I was tryin'a message Sandy and - well, it's a new phone. I had the old one but they said this one was better." He shrugged. "You really don't need to hear all that, do you?"

“Not complaining,” Jensen murmured though, maybe he was a little. A message to _Sandy_ , that didn’t sound so promising. “Well I get it, girlfriends, gotta stay in touch. Or actually I don’t get it since my tendencies don’t swing that way but yeah.” Jensen shrugged and thought about making a break for it because what had started off pretty good was quickly dive bombing.

Shrugging, Jared stuffed his phone in the pocket of his jeans and pulled his t-shirt down over his head. Struggling into it he grinned when it was finally on. "She's cool - just havin' a bit of a crisis with her boyfriend and she always seems to think that I should be able to help. I'd better get over there or she's gonna kill me. Nice talkin' to ya, Jensen."

It was kind of a lot to process. The girl Jensen had thought Jared was with had a boyfriend which meant they _weren’t_ together which meant Jensen wasn’t without hope. Except the part where he was being dismissed but that was okay, this was just day one. “Sorry for keeping you,” he smiled at the man and stepped back. “And thanks again for the sugar; I’ll see you around, Jared.”

"Yeah, soon I hope." Jared's smile softened and he stepped back so he could close the door. _Tendencies don’t swing that way_? He'd ask Sandy about that later.

With a lingering grin Jensen turned and headed down the hall. And if he did happen to bake a batch of cookies and leave three in a bag taped to Jared’s door? Well, he figured he did owe the guy.

-=-=-=-

Jared shoved at the coin slot on the washing machine, frowned, stepped back then bent down to get a better look at it. Usually, he didn't have any trouble with the machines but for some reason it wouldn't take his quarter. Of course, the soap and clothes were already _in_ the machine, that was usually when he discovered there was a problem.

The door opened again and Jared looked over to see a familiar face. "Ah Jensen, perfect timing. Mr. Magic, can you have a look at this machine? My quarter is stuck."

There was a possibility that Jensen had timed his laundry, enough casual stalking - yes, there was such a thing – had clued him in to the fact that Jared liked to wash his clothes on Sunday morning. It was practical timing, Jensen reasoned. He grinned at Jared, dropping his basket on a free washer and sliding over.

“I’ve used that one before. She’s a bitch.” Jensen laughed and tugged at the slot then jammed it hard with the heel of his hand. When the coins went in he was tempted to jump up and down in success but held it back. “There you go, my magic works again.”

Reaching out, Jared squeezed Jensen's shoulder. "Man, you rock. Now I don't have to try and get that all into another machine."

As the machine started filling, Jared hopped up onto it and smiled. "So you do your laundry on Sundays too?"

“It’s the only day of the week I figure I can rock the sweats, while I clean everything else.” Jensen shrugged and laughed, looking over at Jared as he opened two machines and started sorting his lights and darks into them. “Sunday’s are good _down_ days, you know?”

“Yeah, I do. One day of the week when I don’t have tons of stuff to do. Don’t even work out usually, although I miss it sometimes.” Jared stretched his back out and leaned back a little, getting comfy. “What kind of work you do?”

“I’m a massage therapist.” Jensen grinned over Jared. He was going to get around to working that into the conversation. Because if there was one thing Jensen knew, it was that people tended to take advantage of knowing someone who gave massages professionally. And Jensen most certainly wouldn’t mind Jared taking advantage of him. “What about you?” He asked, to be fair, and poured soap into his machines.

“Wait - you’re a massage therapist? Like registered?” Jared’s eyes widened slightly and he smiled. Now, _that_ would be a good friend to make.

“Mmhmm.” Jensen hummed softly and shoved a hand into his pocket to grab some coins, fitting them into the slots before turning the machines on. He slid over to stand beside the place Jared sat.

“Wow. I mean, that’s cool. I guess that probably makes you real popular with your friends, huh?” Jared kicked his feet against the front of the washing machine and peered down at Jensen. The guy’s lashes were really freaking long and Jared made a mental note to tell Sandy; she’d be jealous.

“Well you know, I have rules. I only give free massages to friends I really like.” Jensen laughed softly, watching Jared’s legs move for a long moment before looking back up. “I’d give you one, you know, if you wanted. All the running you do, I’m sure your calves are probably in need of some deep tissue work.” Jensen was shamelessly flirting but hey, the guy hadn’t complained thus far.

“How’d you know that I run?” Jared pulled the leg of his jeans up slightly and rubbed at his calf like somehow it suddenly ached. “I mean, yeah. I _do_ run - I like to keep fit. S’good for my job.”

“I’ve seen you around. And you never did mention what that was. The job thing.” Jensen hesitated for just a moment then reached out, curving his fingers over Jared’s calf. At least he had a pretty damn good excuse if the man called him on it. Jared’s muscles were tight, Jensen kind of _really_ wanted him spread out on his table. Massage table.

Dropping his gaze, Jared wrinkled his nose. He hated talking about work; it was one of those things that always made him feel a little shy. "I'm a model. I mean, not like some super well-known one or anything, billboards and stuff like that with local photographers."

“Really?” Jensen looked up, surprised but only that he hadn’t guessed it already. After all, Jared was _gorgeous_. “Well I’d hire you. Have you done anything I’d know? I mean, do you do fashion shows or something?” Jensen grinned, slowly working his fingers hard down against Jared’s calf, working the muscle and watching Jared’s face to see how he’d react.

"Oh, that feels good," Jared murmured. His lashes drifted down to his cheeks and he leaned back a little further on the washing machine. "I do a lot of shows, I'm tall, thin - you know the industry. Running is-" Jared moaned softly and circled his ankle a few times. "You're fingers are good, strong - I mean."

Jensen had to swallow back his own moan at the sound of Jared’s. It was deep and sent shivers down his spine and Jensen shifted over, getting a better grip. “Running is good but you’ve clearly been overworking your muscles. Judging from the shirtless you, and your height, I’d say your back probably needs a lot of work too. I find the taller the person, the more tense muscles are.” Jensen could stare at the flush on Jared’s face for the rest of the day and be quite content.

"I guess I should find myself a massage therapist," Jared murmured. Although, he really couldn't imagine anyone else's touch feeling quite as good as Jensen's. "Or start bribing you with sugar, or somethin'." Opening one eyes, Jared peered down at Jensen as he worked on his leg.

“I’m sure we could work out some way for you to pay me back.” Jensen smiled up at Jared, his words laced with enough innuendo the guy _had_ to get it. “Seriously though, schedule an appointment with me. If I make you feel good we’ll work something out to get you on regular rotation, if not I’ve got a lot of friends I could recommend.” Jensen was going to give Jared the best damn massage of his life.

Blinking his eyes open, Jared stared down at Jensen for a few moments. He wasn't _sure_ but he was thinking that Jensen was hinting at something that peaked Jared's interest. "Would you rather I saw someone else? Is it weird for you to know your... uh clients?"

“Jared, I would absolutely love to give you massages on a weekly basis.” Jensen smiled softly up him and let his fingers drag slowly down the man’s calf before stepping to the other. “Might as well do the right too, otherwise your next run might be off balanced. So I have most evenings free, what’s your schedule like?”

"I'm pretty flexible. I usually know my schedule a few days in advance. Sundays are best for me, but you - obviously - don't work on Sundays." Jared sighed and closed his eyes again, shifting slightly on the washer. "I'm free tonight," he said quietly.

“Don’t work as in, actual clients. You’re something special, I’ll make an exception.” Jensen slid his hands under Jared’s jeans, pushing the denim up and gently working over the muscle. “So tonight, either before dinner or a couple hours after, don’t wanna press into your spine when you’ve got a full belly.” Jensen laughed, watching Jared’s face, trying to determine if he was having any effect on him at all.

Jared laughed softly, and then bit down on his bottom lip. Jensen's fingers were sliding along his skin, digging into the muscle in _just_ the right way. "Feels _real_ good," Jared said quietly. “Oh, yeah, after? I could make you dinner.”

This was going _way_ better than Jensen planned and he couldn’t help grinning, knuckles shifting to work down into the muscle. “That sounds like a great plan. And see, you’re paying me back. I have a table, you know the one I usually carry around, and you’re lucky, I even have my oils.” Jensen was laying it on pretty thick, and he was hoping Jared was picking up on _something_ otherwise his plans for the night might get a little complicated.

"Sounds great." Jared looked down at Jensen again and took a deep breath. "Hey, can I ask you somethin'?" Leaning forward a little, Jared rubbed his hands on his thighs slowly.

“Sure, anything.” Jensen finished up Jared’s leg rub with fingers grazing under the back of his knee before he pulled the man’s jeans down again.

Jared shivered at the slight touch and rubbed his palms on his thighs again. "When you said that - I mean, when I was talkin' about Sandy - you said you had different tendencies. Not a girlfriend tendency." Jared rolled his eyes and laughed softly. "What did you mean?"

The smile dimmed slightly on Jensen’s lips. He wasn’t uncomfortable with the situation or anything but he’d _thought_ Jared had put the pieces together. “It means I’m gay,” he said quietly, figuring putting it out there was probably the best idea. No room for misinterpreting. “I um, hope that’s not going to make you uncomfortable or anything.”

"Not at all, I just wanted to make sure that's what it meant. I mean, I thought that's what..." Jared's voice trailed off and he smiled shyly. "It's not a problem."

“Good,” Jensen said softly, smiling up at Jared once more. He’d been hoping to get a little something in return but he’d settle with Jared being okay with it. He was standing almost between Jared’s legs, hands on the man’s knees, and he laughed. “Sorry, the massage therapist thing tends to make me forget about personal space and all. So you’ll come over this evening, around five or six?”

Blinking a few times, Jared licked his lips and nodded. "That's good - the time I mean. The personal space thing isn't a bad thing either." Jared felt a flush creeping along his skin and rubbed nervously at his neck. "I mean, it's okay. With me." Laughing softly, he shrugged.

The flush on Jared’s cheek was pretty much the cutest thing Jensen had ever seen and he couldn’t help reaching out to tuck a piece of hair behind his ear. Jared’s skin really was as smooth as he thought it would be. His hand hovered in thin air for a moment before the smile on his lips softened. “You have a great laugh, has anyone ever told you that?”

“Me?” Jared looked down and his fingers drifted up to his cheek where Jensen’s had just been. “Well, thanks.” The washer stopped and Jared jumped. “Guess I should put this stuff in the dryer.” He slid down off the machine and ended up standing _right_ in front of Jensen.

Jared’s eyes widened slowly and he rolled his bottom lip under his teeth as he gazed down into Jensen’s eyes. “Your lashes are really, really long,” he murmured. “I guess you probably know that.”

“I’ve heard something like that before.” Jensen chuckled softly and stared openly at Jared’s lips for a moment before stepping back, smile still soft and playing across his lips. “So seriously, have you done any print ads or anything? I gotta prepare myself, so I don’t get all flaily if I see you in a magazine.” Jensen laughed, his fingers brushing Jared’s arm as casually as he could. “You know, knowing a celebrity and all.”

“I wouldn’t say I’m a celebrity.” Jared smiled and turned around quickly to get his clothes out of the washer. “Was in the last Old Navy series - sadly - my face is on the billboard out on five south. You know by the water-park?” He laughed as he stuffed his clothes into the dryer.

“Really?” Jensen made a mental note to drive out that way as soon as possible, because he’d never met anyone who was on a billboard. “Well there could be worse things. You could be trying to hide some porn star past from me which of course would end when I watched something online and saw you and just, awkwardness all around.” Jensen’s eyes were drawn to Jared’s ass as he bent to throw clothes into the dryer and he kind of hoped Jared did have some secret porn star past because _damn_.

Laughing nervously, Jared closed the dryer door and fumbled with quarters for a few moments before getting it started. "No, no porn history," he finally said. "I'm kind of lame really, not all that exciting." Smile softening, Jared turned and leaned his hip against the dryer.

Jensen's eyes moved back up Jared’s body slowly and Jared found himself feeling a little overheated. Grabbing the hem of his t-shirt he shook it a little, letting some air circulate against his skin. "It gets hot in here," he muttered. "All the machines. And stuff."

“Oh yeah, the machines and stuff.” Jensen nodded, though there was definitely a smirk on his lips. He couldn’t help it, Jared was adorable all flushed and maybe a little flustered and Jensen liked to think he was affecting him somehow.

On top of the machine right behind Jared, there was a coin and it was gradually shifting across the surface with the machines vibration. Jensen stepped forward until he was nearly chest to chest with Jared, reaching behind him and leaning forward to grasp the quarter. If he turned his lips _just_ an inch or two to the side he’d be touching the man’s skin and Jensen smiled as he pulled back enough to hold the quarter between them. “Wouldn’t want you to lose this, it’s like laundry room gold.”

Dropping his gaze, Jared smiled shyly then rolled his lips together. His hand lifted, lingered near Jensen's hip and then he reached for the coin. "Thank you," he said softly.

Jensen's fingers lingered against his and Jared's gaze moved down to the coin and then back up to Jensen's eyes. "Thanks, I mean. I never. I never have enough quarters. When I need them." He was going to have a _long_ phone conversation with Sandy the _minute_ he was done with his laundry.

“I know the feeling,” Jensen murmured, fingers shifting to run along the inside of Jared’s wrist. His tongue trailed over his lips and Jared’s mimicked the action, though Jensen was pretty sure he was unconscious of it. He didn’t particularly want to step back, after all this close he could smell the almost cinnamon sweet scent of the man and Jensen wanted to learn how he’d _taste_.

To keep from leaning down and just licking the guy, Jensen stepped back, keeping his smile warm and fixed on Jared. “So, whatcha gonna make for me for dinner?”

Jared's breath caught in his chest and he had to look down again, thankful his hair was long enough to fall in front of his face. Jensen was making him feel all kinds of hot and nervous and _curious_ and - Jared suddenly hadn't the slightest idea what they were talking about.

Lifting his hand he rubbed at the spot where Jensen's fingers had left his skin tingling and took a deep breath. "Pizza. I like pizza. Do you like pizza?"

“Love pizza.” Jensen nodded, laughing and shaking his head. “So, it’s not so much making as it is, buying it.” Jensen reached out and plucked at a piece of lint on Jared’s shirt, brushing it off. “That’s okay though, means we can order it and I’ll have more time to work my hands on you.” If any of Jensen’s friends heard him, they would probably groan and smack him for the shameless line, but Jensen was starting to gather that he needed to be a little more than obvious for Jared’s sake.

Jared let out a soft laugh and tilted his head to the side. "Yeah? I mean. Well, good. Right?" He blew out a nervous breath and shifted his hip slightly on the dryer. "Massage, is good. You said that, earlier."

The way Jared was losing his ability to speak, he wasn’t sure that he’d be able to speak after the massage. "I'm. It probably doesn't seem like it but I'm kind of shy."

“Yeah? I can kind of see that,” Jensen murmured, his smile softening. He rethought his methods. “Am I making you nervous?” After all, it wasn’t like he knew for sure that Jared was even _into_ him.

Jared peered at Jensen from under his bangs, smile still tugging at his lips. "Yeah, a little. I mean, not 'cause you're creepy or anything. Sandy says I - that I'm kind of clueless and that's why I'm single all the time. Clueless about... people and when they-" He shrugged and dropped his gaze again, clutching the quarter in his hand.

“When they flirt shamelessly with you?” Jensen provided with a soft laugh, rubbing a hand along the back of his neck. He was wondering if there was a reason behind Jared being single, after all, the guy was freaking stunning. “I guess, it boils down to if you’re interested or not.”

"Is that what you're doing?" Jared's voice was soft, barely audible above the sounds of the machines running behind them. "Flirting shamelessly, I mean?"

Jensen looked up from under his lashes, the smile on his lips stretching a little wider. “And here I thought I was being too obvious. Yeah, shameless flirting, definitely.” To prove his point Jensen stepped a little closer, reaching out until his thumb could slip just barely under Jared’s shirt and brush over his skin.

"Oh..." Jared's next breath out was a shaky sigh and he shivered. Heat fired up his side and he had to close his eyes for a few moments. Reaching behind him he leaned on the dryer, a little worried that his knees might give out. "I'm interested. But Jensen? I'm really - I'm not so good at this. In fact, I've really maybe, never done this. With a man."

Closing his eyes Jared waited for Jensen to move away and when nothing happened he opened his eyes slowly and gazed down at the other man.

“By, _this_ , do you mean... been with a man? Or the flirting thing? Or just, everything in general?” Jensen could definitely get addicted to touching Jared, if only to watch the way it affected him. After all, one brush of his thumb and it looked like Jared was having troubles breathing. It was kind of a little... powerful.

"Men... man. No - I've never been with a man." Jared laughed quietly and leaned back a little further. "Is this really what people talk about in laundry rooms?"

“No, I highly doubt it.” Jensen laughed and pulled his hand free, stepping back. “Sorry, I guess I kind of assumed. Anyway, definitely not going to just, force you into something, so if you’re not comfortable or whatever.” Jensen shrugged, relieved when his machines went off so he could move over and tug his clothes out.

“I didn’t say that,” Jared said quickly. “People don’t approach me. San says it’s a model thing - like they think that I’m stuck up or something. I’m not though, I mean, shy maybe but not stuck up.” He shrugged and watched as Jensen moved about with his clothes. “Is that okay?”

“That you’re not stuck up?” Jensen glanced over his shoulder, laughing once more. “Or that you’re shy? Well, both is okay. And I mean, it’s okay you have no experience with guys, as long as you’re sure you _want_ to have experience. Last thing I want is to, you know, freak you out or something.” Jensen frowned at his clothes as they slipped from his grip and he stooped down to pick them up, scowling at the dirt that had covered them.

Jared's eyes moved over Jensen's ass, his jeans were tight and Jared really liked the way they fit. "Oh, you're not freaking me out. Not at all." Kneeling down, Jared picked up some of Jensen's clothes and suddenly realized he was holding a pair of boxer briefs. "Nice," he teased quietly.

Jensen choked on a laugh and snatched the briefs from Jared. “Hey now, I have standards. I usually don’t show off my underwear until _at least_ one kiss.” He grinned at Jared and tossed the items into the dryer, slamming it shut after a moment and quickly placing some coins in the slot.

Once the machine was going he turned to lean against the machine beside Jared, letting the back of his fingers brush over the man’s arm. “So if I’m not freaking you out, and you’re maybe interested, maybe I won’t make you as nervous?”

"Yeah, maybe. I think I could be less nervous - now already." Jared smiled as he stood, leaning in front of Jensen. "Probably will relax from the massage too, right?" Jared felt the warmth of a blush scooting up his neck again. The idea of Jensen's hands on his body was making Jared feel a little _more_ than warm.

“Oh yeah, I can promise you the massage is going to make you plenty relaxed.” Jensen grinned at Jared, fingers continually sliding over his skin. “And in case you were wondering, that was more shameless flirting.”

“I think I’m getting the way it works now.” Jared’s smile widened slightly and he shifted a little closer. “Only about ten minutes left on my dryer. Then I guess I should head upstairs and clean a little. You know, pick up my clothes and stuff.”

“Always good to get things cleaned up,” Jensen murmured, shifting just slightly to meet Jared’s motions. He was glad they were at least on the same page now. His hand slid up and Jensen let his thumb rub slowly over the exposed bit of collar bone he could see. He pretty much couldn’t wait to get his hands all over Jared.

Jared's lashes felt heavy and his lips felt a little tingly and Jensen hadn't even touched him yet. He had a feeling his massage was going to kill him. There was a strange sensation starting where Jensen's thumb was touching him, kind of like hot oil sliding down his skin. "W-What kind of pizza you like?"

Heat curled thick and heavy through Jensen and he swallowed thickly, letting his thumb move up until he could measure the race of Jared’s pulse. It was kind of thrilling to see the affect, to listen to Jared’s soft stutter. “As long as there’s no anchovies, I’m game. You can order it when you come over, so I have plenty of time to work on you. Okay?”

Nodding slowly, Jared couldn't seem to stop his head from tilting slightly toward the pressure of Jensen's thumb. He knew his heart was racing and that Jensen could easily tell how turned on he was, but he was quickly approaching the point of not caring.

When the dryer buzzed behind him, Jared jumped and pressed his hand over his heart as he laughed. "S'done," he said.

Laughing softly, Jensen nodded and took a step back. “So it is. Well, it was nice chatting with you. I’m looking forward to tonight.” Jensen pressed against his dryer still going and pushed up, sliding across the smooth surface and let his legs drop against the front.

Jared pulled his clothes out of the dryer quickly and stuffed it all into his hamper. "I'll see you soon," he said as he backed toward the door. He bumped into the door frame and laughed before turning and slipped out into the hallway.

“Yeah, real soon.” Jensen watched him go with that lingering smile, exhaling once the man disappeared down the hall. He really, _really_ , couldn’t wait.


	2. Chapter 2

With a little renegotiating - pushing the couch back mainly - Jensen managed to get his massage table set up in the living room. It was probably really going overboard but he even lit a few candles that were designed to give off relaxing, slightly minty scents. He also put on one of his favorite classical collections on CD but Jensen would swear it was all in effort to make Jared comfortable, not to like, seduce him or something.

Pretty much.

He turned the temperature of his apartment up by two so Jared wouldn’t be too cold - though Jensen wasn’t anticipating that being a problem - and set out his oils on the coffee table, a large fluffy towel draped over the massage table. For a while he’d debated what to wear - shirtless seemed pretty dang appealing - but in the end he settled for a sleeveless shirt and black gym shorts, comfy and casual and easy to get out of.

Everything was in its place and ready to go and Jensen only managed two full length paces across his apartment before there was a knock at the door. Jensen was grinning already, heading quickly to the door. He slid hands back through his hair, taking a calming deep breath before turning the lock and pulling the door open.

“Hey, glad you didn’t chicken out.” Jensen beamed at the man, stepping back to allow him entrance.

Jared was glad he'd changed. He'd been overdressed according to Sandy. She had made him send a pic from his phone and then called him quickly to tell him that his tight jeans and button down were too much. Leaving his apartment half an hour after the phone call he'd felt much more comfortable in his old comfy jeans and a black V-neck t-shirt.

Jensen was even hotter than Jared had thought he would be. Suddenly, he was a little nervous that he was going to have some sort of _lust_ induced breakdown on the massage table.

Smiling he moved into the apartment slowly. "Wasn't gonna chicken out," he muttered. He almost blurted out that there was _nothing_ that could have kept him from coming over.

“Somehow I didn’t think you would,” Jensen murmured, laying a hand on the man’s arm as he passed and leaning around to shut the door and lock it once more. “So I have everything set up in the living room, giving you the full star treatment. You know, gotta prove I’m good enough.” Jensen laughed softly and led the way into the living room, stopping just inside to turn to Jared and smile.

“So, strip down and lay on the table, on your stomach. There’s a towel for you to use as you’d like. I’m going to get some water for myself, would you like anything?” Jensen purposefully kept his eyes from trailing appreciatively down the man’s chest muscles. No need to freak him out before he even got naked.

Licking his lips, Jared crossed his arms and pulled his t-shirt off as Jensen stood there. “Uh, yeah water, please.” He folded the shirt and held it in front of his chest until Jensen headed out to what he assumed was the kitchen.

Slipping out of his jeans and boxers quickly, Jared climbed up onto the table and struggled to get the towel kind of over his ass as he lay down. There was a round hole about where his face would go but he wasn’t quite sure if he was supposed to use it so he rested his chin on his hands and waited.

Jensen’s apartment was nice, dimly lit, and the flickering of the candles was nice. Jared took a few deep breaths and tried to relax.

It hadn’t hit Jensen recently - a half hour at least - that his hands were going to be _on_ Jared. Now though he was facing it all over again and trying not to get hard before going out there. After all, there’d be no real way to hide it and even if he had _plans_ , he didn’t want to freak Jared out. So he slowly filled two glasses of water, took a few deep breaths to calm down, and then headed back into the living room.

“Is the music okay? I find the classical stuff relaxing but I’ve been told it only annoys some people,” Jensen said as he set the glasses on the table, straightening up and letting his gaze roam appreciatively down the smooth expanse of the man’s back. His stomach flipped with nerves and anticipation and he swallowed thickly before grabbing the bottle of oil.

“I like it. I like most kinds of music - except rap... I’m not a fan of that. Like country rock the most I think.” Turning to peer over his shoulder Jared watched Jensen’s hands move. “What you doing?”

“Just getting some oil on my hands, and rubbing them so I don’t make you cold. How you feeling? Comfortable so far?” Jensen was maybe finding it a little hard to _start_ rubbing Jared’s back because then it’d be over far too soon, and mainly he really enjoyed staring.

“Yeah.” Jared nodded and folded his arms, resting his cheek on his forearm. “You okay?”

“Of course,” Jensen murmured and finally let his hands come to rest in the middle of Jared’s back. “I’m going to start by feeling you out, see what areas need some work, and we’ll go from there. Let me know if I hit any spots that hurt or maybe need more attention.” Jensen slid his hands up to Jared’s shoulders, deciding working down would make Jared the most comfortable.

Jared jumped slightly at Jensen's touch bur relaxed quickly. Jensen's hands were warm and smooth, strong. The touch was gentle at first and then firm as he worked over Jared's muscles. "Oh, right there," Jared said softly as Jensen's fingers slid up the back of his neck.

“Thought so, spend too much time looking down. Of course, being your height might be part of the reason behind that.” Jensen chuckled softly, working his fingers in slow, deep presses against the muscles.

“So, I’m twenty-seven, if you were wondering. I’ve been giving massages professionally for five years. I’m single, gay, and maybe a little unique. Now you go.” Jensen grinned, shifting in place when Jared moaned softly.

"Go?" The last thing that Jared wanted to do was speak and let Jensen in on exactly _how_ good his touch felt. "Uh, I'm twenty-four. I'm single - I've had a girlfriend but I think I'm not - I think I like men better. I mean - I _know_ I like me- oooh - that..." Jared felt the tension sliding out of his shoulders and uncurled his arms to let them hand over the sides of the table.

Jensen hummed softly; working the spot over and over with his knuckles then finger tips just to make Jared moan like that once more. It was addicting. “So you’ve never been with men but you know you like them more? How’s that work?” Mainly, Jensen wanted to hear how deep Jared’s voice was getting, cause he _really_ liked it.

"The way I get, you know-" Jared moaned and shifted. He was hoping that the way he shifted his hips to one side wasn't entirely too obvious. It wasn't even so much the touch as Jensen's voice - or knowing it was _Jensen_ who was doing the touching. Or something. "Attraction," Jared mumbled.

“Been attracted to many men?” Jensen had to make a real mental note to quiz Jared during massages more often. It seemed to make the man’s tongue _very_ loose and Jensen liked that. His fingers worked down Jared’s spine slowly, trailing over each bump.

"Mmmm, no. A few... you. I mean - well-" Jared shifted and blinked a few times but Jensen's hands were soothing and it was difficult to worry about what he was saying. "Knew when I saw you, I was interested," he said softly.

As Jensen's hands approached the small of Jared's back the pressure of each stroke pressed him harder against the table and he bit down hard on his bottom lip. He was half hard and struggling with his flesh feeling like it was on fire, and now his cock was being _pressed_ down against the sheet.

“So did I. Of course, the first time I saw you, you’d just finished a run. God, the way you shone with sweat; never seen anything so fucking gorgeous.” Jensen wet his lips and slid back up, kneading his way down the left side of Jared’s body. “You don’t have to be embarrassed about anything you say, I really like it. And well, the sound of your voice. That’s certainly very pleasant.”

"S'deeper now," Jared murmured. He turned his head slowly so he could peer sleepily at Jensen's hip. "You feel great, your hands, I mean." Laughing softly, Jared smiled and let his eyes close again. "You saw me comin' back from a run, huh?"

“Oh yeah, and it was a very pleasant experience.” Jensen laughed softly, letting his hands move down just above Jared’s towel. “You know, I bet the rest of me feels pretty great too.” He couldn’t help but grin at that, watching his fingers massaging down into Jared’s skin. “Still feeling pretty good?”

"Yeah, feels - _really_ good. Jensen? Do you massage everyone the same way?" Jared spread his legs slightly and shifted his hips again. Jensen's voice was like fucking honey being poured over his body.

“For the most part. Some people need attention to different areas. And then well, there’s you.” Quite frankly, Jensen could think of many _different_ ways to massage Jared. Bending down, he let his lips rest just behind Jared’s ear. “You’re the first person I’ve massaged in my apartment.”

Jared's entire body felt like it had been dipped in hot water. Goose bumps skittered down the flesh on his back and he found himself arching up slightly. "Oooh," he said softly. "I'm glad, then. 'Cause... yeah I want this to be me. Here I mean." Giving up Jared turned slightly, fingers brushing Jensen's calf.

“Well good,” Jensen breathed and straightened up once more, sliding down to the place the towel rested over Jared’s skin. He hesitated a moment then let his fingers slip under the towel, gently rolling against the mounds of muscle and flesh.

Jared swallowed and gripped the legs of the table. No one had ever touched him the way Jensen was and it was relaxing and sensual all at the same time. "Tell me, about you," he mumbled. Trying to keep breathing slow and deep, Jared shifted again and felt the towel slipping.

“Well, I’ve been out as long as I’ve known I was gay. I have an older brother, and a younger sister, and a handful of really good friends.” Jensen watched Jared for any sign that this wasn’t wanted before gently pushing the towel to the floor. There was basically no oil left on his hands now and it was just warm skin, Jared’s ass, moving beneath his fingertips. “I really love the male body. Everything about it. I love the way a man feels against my hands, and their voice. Your voice. The way I can tell how I’m affecting you just by the way you move and breathe.”

"Yeah, you're affecting me," Jared almost whispered. "It's hard to keep breathing slowly - such a contradiction. I'm turned on and relaxed and... well, maybe that's okay. Jensen?" Jared turned his head again, hips rolling down against the table slightly.

Jensen continued to knead along Jared’s ass, enjoying the way Jared squirmed in response, just slightly, like he didn’t even realize he was. “Yeah?” He asked as quietly as he could, not wanting to interrupt the peace that had settled over them.

"Can I touch you?" Jared was feeling a little crazy, a _lot_ turned on - and it was almost torture feeling Jensen moving over him, his hands and not being able to touch him.

“Yeah,” Jensen breathed, nearly shuddering with how very _nice_ that sounded. His hands stilled then lifted off of Jared, eyes fixed down on his back. “Would you like to roll over?”

Jared shivered; the kind of shiver that moved nearly his entire body. It was a little nerve-wrecking, thinking of just rolling over. Sure, other men had seen him naked at the gym and in changing rooms, backstage even -but _this_ was a whole lot of different.

Pulling his arms back up Jared pushed up slightly and rolled over, eyes finding Jensen's quickly as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He was completely hard, and could feel that his skin was flushed because it felt a little like his blood was molten lava.

It took all of Jensen’s self-control to keep his eyes from snapping directly down to Jared’s cock. Sure he wanted to stare - couldn’t _wait_ to find out how gorgeous the rest of Jared’s body was - but he was very acutely aware that this was the man’s first experience with a guy. So instead he bent to the side and grabbed the oil once more, slicking his hands then letting them rest on Jared’s chest.

“Tell me what you’ve thought about when considering being with a man. Have you thought about... what you might like?” Once more he began at Jared’s shoulders, gently rubbing over the heated skin, working any lingering lots out of the muscles.

"What I might want?" Jared's cock twitched just thinking about it. Stretching his arm down he was able brush his fingers over the soft cotton of Jensen's shirt. "I like this, I like ... see, the thing is - I like giving up con-trol." Jared sucked in a quick gasp-breath as Jensen's thumbs dug into the muscles along the base of his neck.

When he could manage to focus again on the thoughts he was trying to get out he blinked a few times and smiled. "I like the idea of being a bottom, being..." He couldn't bring himself to really put the fantasies into words. As he gazed up at Jensen, the man leaned forward and slid his hands across Jared's pecs.

“Yeah?” Jensen inhaled sharply, his nostrils flaring at the words. _God_ the ideas that went reeling through his mind at _that_.

“Jesus Jared, I’d like- just, it’s not so hard to picture you spread out beneath me. Feeling you let me take that control.” His hands moved slowly, just the right side of hard, against Jared’s chest.

The man was already driving him crazy and Jensen pulled back long enough to tug his shirt off, tossing it to the side before he stepped forward and curled his fingers over Jared’s abs. Finally his gaze swept down to the hard upward curve of Jared’s cock and Jensen wet his lips, watching the red swollen flesh twitch in response.

"I'd let you," Jared said softly, "take control." Jensen’s hands were moving lower and Jared could feel every inch of flesh that moved under the man’s hands coming to life.

Jared reached out and let his palm slid down Jensen's chest, over his abs and to the soft dusting of hair just about his shorts. Oh, he was right about the _attracted_ to guys thing - oh so _very_ right.

Jensen's skin was soft, almost hot to touch and Jared moaned softly then bit down on his bottom lip to catch the sound.

At Jared’s soft, almost tentative touch, Jensen moaned softly and let his fingers move in sweeps across the man’s hip bones. “Sit up,” he said in something close to a growl, withdrawing his hands and stepping back. “Sit up and face me.”

Jared's body was in motion before he really thought about it. He swayed for a moment as the blood rushed around in his body then swung his legs down off the table. Rubbing a hand across his chest shyly he tilted his head and peered over at Jensen. "Okay," he answered softly.

“Good,” Jensen breathed and let his fingers curl over Jared’s knees, sliding up his thighs and spreading his legs so he could step between. The heat of Jared’s body instantly hit him and Jensen let their eyes lock, his breath coming just a little quicker. “I would like to kiss you,” he whispered, swaying closer until his nose rested against each other, his lips heated by Jared’s breath.

Jared was trembling as he slid his hands over Jensen's hips. The man's breath was warm and moist, sweet smelling and Jared simply nodded. He couldn't manage much more, wasn't even sure he could speak. His fingers dug into Jensen's hips a little and his lashes fluttered closed as his lips parted.

There was a moan on Jensen’s lips before he’d even pressed them to Jared’s. How the man was already driving him crazy he wasn’t sure and he really didn’t care. One hand came up to slide back into Jared’s hair, tilting his head to the side as their mouths parted and   
Jensen’s tongue slowly slid forward.

He traced along Jared’s lower lip, up across the bow, before slipping forward to taste the inside of Jared’s mouth. He tasted like chocolate and Jensen somehow found it fitting, almost smiling at the idea of Jared munching on something sweet before coming over.

Jensen’s hand moved up Jared’s thigh to his hip, drawing him forward, closer, as his tongue withdrew then slid back with more force. Once more Jensen moaned as the kiss quickened, deepened, and he found himself already addicted.

It took Jared the space of about fifty heartbeats for his mind to fully comprehend that the intense sensations flooding through his body were better than anything he'd ever experienced. Drawing in a breath through his nose, he opened his mouth wide and slid his own tongue forward tentatively. Jensen's lips were soft and full, and Jared's hands slid up the man's sides as their mouths slid together, opening and closing languidly.

As the intensity of the kiss grew, Jared moaned and sucked gently on Jensen's bottom lip. His tongue swept forward again and when it grazed past Jensen's teeth Jared's body jolted forward slightly. Pleasure shot through him and his palms were flush on Jensen's sides, then the man's back as he pressed in closer.

Jensen was fairly certain he’d never felt a kiss quite like this before, one where he had no desire to pull back from Jared’s touch. His body was nearly shaking; desire pressing sharp through him, and it was almost second nature for his hand to slide to the side. Jared’s cock brushed along the heel of his palm, sliding over his fingers as he slowly pulled up, tracing the smooth skin, the slight bump and raise of ridges. Jared’s skin felt like it was almost on fire and Jensen groaned, sucking Jared’s tongue hard into his mouth.

Somewhere inside Jared's body something caught light. His nails dug into Jensen's back as his hips twisted slightly. He wanted _more_ of those hands on his body, on his cock, anywhere - but he _wanted_. Pulling back from the kiss, Jared panted softly as he stared at Jensen. "Jensen... I need..."

He shifted closer, legs hooking around Jensen's and body pressing flush against the other man's. Jared's hands moved over Jensen's muscles, the velvet smooth of his skin and down to the curve of his ass under his shorts. His lips crashed into Jensen's again; needy and rough as he almost clawed the man closer.

Moaning loudly into the kiss once more, Jensen let his fingers curl around Jared’s cock, wasting no time in sliding down, twisting his wrist as he pulled back up. He loved the way Jared’s hips moved up into his touch, the way his almost needy little whimpers continued in the hard, rough kiss. He wanted to make Jared lose control, wanted to see what he was like twisting and writhing.

Pulling back from the kiss, Jensen gasped, letting his forehead rest against Jared’s. “What do you need Jared? Name it, it’s yours,” he murmured, not really sure if Jared would be able to tell him, considering the way the man was panting and moving up into his hand.

Jared's forehead rolled against Jensen's as he let out another loud moan. His fingers tugged at the waistband of Jensen's shorts and his entire body rolled forward to slide his cock through the man's grip. "You, want. You."

He felt almost frantic, frustrated that Jensen wasn't close _enough_ , that there was still material covering his body, that he didn't know where to touch first. Sliding his palms under Jensen's shorts Jared pushed them down and pulled back enough to gaze into Jensen's eyes almost defiantly.

A hint of a smirk tugged at Jensen’s lips and he shifted back enough to let the shorts drop, stepping back into Jared immediately. He squeezed at Jared’s cock and slid up until the man’s eyes fluttered closed, his lips parting in a moan once more. “Wanna know what one of the best things about massage tables is?” He asked idly, keeping his strokes purposefully teasing light and steady.

Jared nodded, hips shifting restlessly as his eyes closed again. He whimpered softly, nuzzling against Jensen's cheek and trying to catch the man's mouth in another kiss.

“It’s the perfect height,” Jensen said through a soft chuckle and moved faster than Jared possibly could keep up with. He dragged the man to the end of the table and pushed him to lie flat, spreading his legs a little wider. “Just tell me if you want me to stop,” Jensen murmured and bent over, grabbing one of the _other_ bottles from the table. He was pretty glad Jared hadn’t looked over them very closely otherwise he’d realize how much Jensen had been assuming.

“Do you know what I’m going to do to you?” Jensen asked quietly, dipping down to run his lips over Jared’s thighs. His fingers rolled over Jared’s balls and slipped behind them, gently rubbing his finger over the puckered hole.

"Jesus _Christ_ ," Jared's entire body twisted to the side and his finger grabbed onto the sides of the table. Jared fought the urge to pull back and draw closer all at the same time. His spine arched and his ass slid closer to the edge of the table. _No one_ had _ever_ touched him like that. "Jensen," he moaned. “Yes. _God_ , I know...”

Jared threw an arm over his face and bit down on his flesh trying to quiet the moans that were threatening.

Jensen pulled back just a little to slick his fingers, staring up at Jared for a long moment. He was caught on the feeling of _awe_ for a long minute until his fingers were questing forward once more, the tip of one just slightly pushing inside. Another loud moan fell from Jared and Jensen sucked in a shaky breath. “Fuck, you really want this, don’t you? Really want to feel my fingers in you, have me fuck you. You ever done this to yourself?”

It wasn’t like Jensen himself didn’t enjoy bottoming every now and again but he didn’t think he’d ever seen someone give himself to the feeling so completely. Jared moved against him, trying to draw more of his finger forward, and it was the single hottest thing Jensen had ever seen.

What normally would have been shame felt a hell of a lot more like _lust_. "Y-Yes, I ... yeah because I wanted it - but _fuck_ -" Jared's arm moved, palm connecting with a dull slap against the massage table as his hips rocked up off the table. Sliding his fingers up over his hip he slid his hands down his cock and let out a soft, syrupy moan. "Jensen," he whispered.

Pushing up slightly, Jared stared up at Jensen. The strange sensation of such an intimate touch was completely overwhelmed by the desire that was rippling through Jared’s body.

Jensen moaned at the idea of Jared fingering himself open just because he _wanted_ it. After a few slow thrusts of one finger he added a second, nearly groaning when Jared simply moaned once more and squirmed back against the touch. “Did you ever do it while thinking about me?” He asked quietly, dipping forward to nuzzle along the base of Jared’s cock, inhaling his scent greedily.

"Yes, _God_ , Jensen, please." Jared's fingers brushed through Jensen's short hair as his body arched up again. The very _idea_ of that mouth so close to his cock nearly made Jared pass out. "After I met you," Jared murmured.

Moaning again, Jared arched right up off the table when Jensen's fingers slid deeper into his ass. It was like nothing he'd ever imagined - so different than touching himself - so intense. "Jensen, please. I want this."

“God, me too,” Jensen murmured, a hoarse laugh falling from him. Jared’s needy little pleas were making his knees weak and Jensen was more than eager to give Jared exactly what he wanted. Plus he suddenly couldn’t escape the idea of Jared fingering himself while thinking of _Jensen_ and fuck, he had no idea how he’d stay patient long enough to stretch the man completely.

As he lined a third finger up and slowly slid forward his tongue slid out to run the full length of Jared’s cock. The skin was salty and fresh, twitching under Jensen’s tongue and he circled his lips just over the head as all three fingers thrust hard forward into Jared’s body.

Jared felt the burn then the sweep of Jensen's tongue and it felt like he was being broken apart and put back together again. Sliding his fingers through Jensen's hair, Jared moaned and shifted closer. The wet heat of Jensen's tongue was the most amazing thing he'd ever felt. His hips were rocking up and down, the thick fingers pressing deep inside him and withdrawing. "God, Jensen. Now, please."

Pulling back Jensen groaned, head falling to Jared’s thigh for a moment as he took in a deep breath, trying to process the idea of _Jared_. The man was going to be the death of him, and Jensen really didn’t mind. He straightened up and pulled his fingers free, lips twitching in a smile when something close to a whimper fell from Jared.

Snatching the bottle once more Jensen quickly slicked his skin, grabbing the towel to wipe his hand free then tugging Jared until his ass was almost halfway off the table. His eyes landed down on the man and he wet his lips, lining himself up and nearly holding his breath. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” he murmured, free hand sliding up Jared’s hip and across his chest as he pressed just inside the tight heat, a gentle shudder catching his shoulders.

The sting of tears burned briefly in Jared's eyes at the sharp burn and then he was panting through it, moaning, fingers somehow managing to find Jensen's. Pressing Jensen's hand _hard_ against his chest, Jared keened softly. He'd never wanted something so badly; never wanted anyone as much as he wanted Jensen.

When the burn faded slightly, Jared's fingers slid up Jensen's arm and he pulled gently, urging the man forward. He wanted more, he wanted Jensen to fill him up, take him, make him moan and beg. Pushing up onto his elbow, Jared licked his lips swollen lips. "Jensen, I want you to fuck me," he whispered.

“Oh fuck,” Jensen moaned and pressed all the way forward, hand sliding up until he could grab Jared along the back of his skull, tugging him up so their lips could crush hard together. He thrust his tongue hard forward into the man’s mouth as he drew his hips back and rocked forward. Jared’s muscles clenched around him, too tight, too hot, and no, Jensen couldn’t possibly get enough.

He released his hold on the man and Jared fell back just in time for Jensen’s fingers to dig into his hips and hold him in place as he pulled back swiftly and slammed hard up into his lover. He couldn’t stop; his body withdrawing and nearly aching from the loss then snapping just as swiftly forward once more, tugging a hard, deep moan from him.

Jared's breath shot out of his body. The way Jensen pounding into him nearly spun him out of control. Hard and fast and _fuck_ Jared wanted it so much he could hardly draw air back into his lungs. His hands slid over Jensen's and he rocked his hips up with each thrust. It was deep and perfect and as Jared twisted to the side the head of Jensen's cock slid deeper and Jared's entire body lurched up as pleasure shot through him.

"Jen-" He let out a strangled moan, nails digging into the back of Jensen's hands as wave after wave of pleasure slammed into him. It was like being turned inside out. All Jared could do was _feel_ and struggle to breathe. _So_ full, _so_ hard. He shuddered and twisted again as Jensen slammed forward even harder.

Sweat was beading along Jensen’s brow, his entire body tightening as he picked up an almost impossible pace, and he couldn’t get his eyes off the sight of Jared’s pleasure stained face. Just when he thought the man couldn’t get any hotter, he was.

Jensen moaned his lover’s name and forced his hand over, fumbling for just a moment before his fingers curled around Jared’s cock, moving in swift strokes that matched the hard snap of his hips.

“Wanna-” Jensen growled as Jared’s muscles clenched around him once more when Jared arched beneath him. “Fuckin’ come for me Jared, let me see you lose control.” He thrust forward until Jared made that strangled moan that told Jensen he was hitting the sensitive bundle of nerves and Jensen held that spot, thrusting into it over and over.

Jensen's words were like the switch being flipped and Jared squeezed his eyes shut tight as his orgasm swelled up to a crest within him. Each thrust of Jensen's cock nudged Jared closer to the peak and then he simply slammed into the wall. His spine curved as he arched up, hips grinding back against Jensen's body and he came. Splashes of hot come landed across Jared's belly and chest and he cried out as his muscles clenched vice tight around Jensen's shaft.

As it turned out, Jared could get even hotter. The way his lips parted, the beautiful arch of his neck as he tipped back to moan, left Jensen reeling. Then muscles once more held him in place and Jensen lost the last of his control. His hand stilled on Jared as his orgasm burned through him, Jared’s name falling from him in a deep moan as he spilled deep within his lover.

Jensen’s knees felt weak and he shifted Jared back so he could lean against the table, gripping the edges and sucking in deep, shaky breaths. “Jesus Christ,” he mumbled, head dipping and slowly shaking as his body continued to tremble.

Jared's entire body was weak; his muscles still pulsing weakly around Jensen's flesh as the last of the pleasure drained from his body. Panting quickly, almost gasping for air Jared's fingers slid off Jensen's hands and fell limp at his sides. A final shudder of pleasure skittered along his body and Jared shivered. "God," he whispered.

Some sound of vague agreement fell from Jensen and he groaned as he pulled free from Jared, a final shudder shooting down his spine. He grabbed Jared’s wrist and tugged him up, sliding up off the table and nearly stumbling back onto the couch. Jared landed in his lap and Jensen smiled, drawing him in for a soft, almost tender kiss. “Fuckin’ incredible,” he breathed into Jared’s mouth, sliding a hand back through the man’s hair.

As soon as Jared's brain was functioning enough for him to realize that Jensen was _right_ there in front of him he pressed into the kiss. One hand pressed to Jensen's chest, the other sliding up to brush over his cheek and into his soft hair. Humming softly, Jared laughed quietly, lips still moving against Jensen's. "I like you," he mumbled between kisses.

“Good. I like you too. Quite a lot.” Jensen kissed his way along Jared’s jaw line, gently rubbing fingers along his back. “So, how’d you feel about becoming one of my massage regulars?”

Nodding eagerly, Jared let his lashes fall to his cheeks. "I need a lot of body work," he murmured.

“Well maybe later I’ll let you spread out on my bed, make sure _all_ your muscles get a good work over.” Jensen sucked gently along Jared’s neck, smiling at the salty taste of his skin. “First though, I seem to remember some mention of pizza.”

Jared’s hand slid up to press Jensen closer. He couldn't imagine ever getting tired of the feel of Jensen’s lips against his skin. “We forgot to call,” he said softly. Laughing he pulled back slightly and nudged at Jensen’s cheek until their lips could meet again. “Better do that,” he mumbled.

“Yeah,” Jensen breathed and slid his hand up into Jared’s hair. “I’m sure we can find ways to keep busy while we wait.” He decided that semi-stalking his neighbor was pretty much the best thing he’d ever done. And, he probably wouldn’t be able to look at his massage table in the same way ever again.


End file.
